shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rogue Shadow
Introduction is the leader of the revolutionary group and a former slave for the World Nobles. Appearance Rogue Shadow is an average tall young man with black hair and dark brown eyes. He wears red and tan robes, along with a large, white, flowing toga draped around his main body and across his chest. He has black hair that sticks upwards at the top, dark eyes and an unusual set of sharp canines. He also wears a circle- shaped necklace. He wears the same after time-skip, only his robe is black instead of red. Personality Rogue is a calm and quite person. He rarely talks to people except the people in the revolutionary army and he usually has a sad expression. When he fights, he keeps his regular personality most of the time, but when he fights strong opponents, his sad expression becomes serious. Relationships Revolutionaries Monkey D. Dragon Monkey D. Dragon was the person who helped Rogue escape from the World Nobles and is his leader in the army which makes Rogue respect him very much. He is very thankful to what Dragon did to him and wants to repay him with his life. Rogue thinks of Dragon as a father and has gathered a strong bond with him. Emporio Ivankov "Have you ever thought of who is nicer, the moon or the sun? I think its the moon, as he tries his best to light up the sky, but the sun does it without effort..... What do you think, Iva-San? Rogue seems to have som sort of bond with Emporio Ivankov. When he was looking at the moon on top of the HQ, he asked Ivankov a somewhat stupid question wich shows Rogue doesn't care what Ivankov thinks of him. Enemies World Noble Rogue was once a slave for the World Noble and he was not treated well (as all slaves). He has sworn to kill every last of them even if it will cost him his life. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat When Rogue was 11 years, he started intense training with [Kuma|Kuma and Ivankov, one of the subjects was hand to hand combat. He trained his arm muscles to be able to lift giant boulders and buildings and trained in moves with Ivankov (he didn't keep his exact moves, though), making him a strong hand to hand combatant Physical Strength Because of his intense training with Kuma and Ivankov, his strength is at the top. He was seen to be able to stop the Puffing Tom from falling into the sea and removing huge amounts of rubble in his fight with Onigumo. Agility Because of his intense training with Kuma and Ivankov, he is very agile. He has been shown to be able to be faster than [Pol|Cipher Pol agents and can jump high up in the air. Devil Fruit Rogue has eaten the Hito Hito No Mi, Model: Yūrei which gives him the ability to turn into a full or hybrid form of a ghost, and his scythe has eaten the Yoru Yoru No Mi which gives it the ability to make anything it cuts vanish. Usage Rogue usually uses his fruit to turn into a hybrid of a ghost. When he has transformed into a ghost, he is able to turn himself invisible or transparent and fly. He can also send souls from his left palm which absorbs the souls to the living objects they go through. He also uses his scythe with the Yoru Yoru no Mi to battle. Strenghts and Weaknesses Being a ghost is of course a strength in itself, but it also has weaknesses. For example, he can't touch anything when he's transparent and he suffers the same weaknesses as normal invisibility. But he wears a wristband which connects to his Reaper Scythe so he wont loose his scythe when he becomes transparent. His scythe's power is neutralized by Busōshoku Haki. History Major Battles Character Design The pictures used to create Rogue Shadow is in reality a person called Zeref which is from a manga called Fairy Tail. Quotes Trivia Related Articles External Links Category:Male Category:Human Category:Revolutionary Category:Devil Fruit User